1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic changer for cassette tapes and more particularly to an automatic changer especially suited for the use in a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an automatic changer for cassette tapes for domestic use such a type has so far been proposed that a plurality of cassette tapes are contained within a body, a desired cassette tape is selected therefrom responding to a control signal, and the selected cassette tape is loaded into a cassette tape recorder disposed in the body and a playback operation is performed thereby.
Recently, there has been a desire to mount such an automatic changer for cassette tapes on an automobile or the like. However, since the above mentioned domestic use auto changer is designed so as to be operated in a stationary state, the same has not been able to provide a stable operation under such special conditions to receive vibrations as in a car or the like.